Mari & Shayera: Star-Crossed Lovers
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: What if neither Mari or Shayera wanted to be with John, but each other? How will John react to the news of Shayera's pregnancy along with the announcement of Shayera and Mari's wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**Mari & Shayera: Star-Crossed Lovers**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Justice League

Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Futanari)

Mari Jiwe/Vixen (Futanari)

John Stewart/Green Lantern

Bisa Jiwe Hol (OFC, Shayeara and Mari's baby)

Tylina Hol (OFC, Shayera's Mother)

Norvall Torlek (OC, Orcosian General)

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince

Black Canary/Dinah Lance

Supergirl/Kara Zor-El

The Flash/Wally West

Huntress/Helena Bertinelli

_**Summary: What if neither Mari or Shayera wanted to be with John, but each other? How will John react to the news of Shayera's pregnancy along with the announcement of Shayera and Mari's wedding?**_

**Mari/Shayera**

**Wonder Woman/Black Canary**

**Supergirl/Huntress**

**One**

**Justice League Watchtower**

**(8:45 PM EST)**

Vixen, Aka Mari Jiwe just returned from Metropolis with Supergirl, Fire, Ice, and Wonder Woman after stopping Star Sapphire, Cheetah, Killer Frost, and Volcana after a string of robberies.

Mari was dead on her feet, but she knew that she _had _to see the winged woman of her dreams, a sultry redhead that made her heart beat just a little faster when Mari would see her in the hallway in passing or in the training room sparring with Black Canary or Huntress, Mari closed her eyes and felt her cock stiffen in her pants.

_'I have to find Shayera quickly before I explode!' _ Mari thought quickly.

"Hey Mari, you OK?" a soft voice said from behind Mari, which causes Vixen to smile.

"I am now." Mari says, she then turned around and sees Shayera, _her _Shayera standing there with her arms and wings opened wide, Mari eagerly stepped into the Thanigarian's welcoming dual embrace.

"I've missed you so much my ebony darling." Shayera whispers to Mari, who gently strokes Shayera's long red hair with her left hand.

"Come my love, let's go to my quarters." Shayera says quickly, Mari nods breathlessly.

The two heroines hurry into Shayera's quarters and literaly rip each clothes off, Mari shoves Shayera onto the bed playfully. Mari slides her thick cock in between Shayera's legs. The Thanigarian smiled and closed her eyes as Mari began moving in and out of her winged lover.

Shayera moaned as Mari pumped her semen into Shayera's womb, Shayera wrapped her wings around Mari as she continued drilling Shayera's womanhood.

"OHHHH!" Shayera screamed to the heavens as Mari came inside of her.

Mari licks her lips as she watches Shayera writhe with passion beneath her.

"Mmmmm, feels s-so good, Mari." Shayera hissed.

"I aim to please my dear." Mari replied before Shayera pulled Mari down on top of her and into a searing kiss.

Mari loved the taste of Shayera's soft lips, she craved them. As Mari rolled off of Shayera she realized how much she truly loved the winged redhead lying next to her, Shayera opened her eyes and smiled at Mari.

"I love you Mari Jiwe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Shayera, I love you too and I feel the same about you." Mari says before wrapping her arms around Shayera.

Green Lantern, aka John Stewart is fuming mad over the fact that now he is alone, no Mari, no Shayera and it was his own fault. John had asked both Mari and Shayera to come to a cabin for a romantic weekend, but he got called away by Batman, which left Shayera and Mari alone in the cabin together for three whole days.

Things between the women were a bit rocky at first, then Mari suggested that they have some wine. Shayera jumped at this oppotunity and as they say; the rest is history. To think that three years ago the two women in John's life were enemies, now they're lovers and he is left out in the cold.

John is in his quarters agonizing over how he had lost both Mari and Shayera.

"I don't believe this! How could the two of them fall in love? Th-they hated each other, I made sure of it."

John punched the wall hard, he knew that he had to do something to break Shayera and Mari up, but he didn't know what that thing was.

Once Shayera and Mari had finished their lovemaking, they showered and got dressed. Then they went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

Wally West, The Flash was trying to flirt with Huntress and doing a lousy job at it.

"Look at him over there." Shayera said with a light giggle.

"Poor guy has hit on every heroine on the Watchtower with the same result." Mari snickered.

Mari and Shayera grabbed some trays and ordered some food, then they went over to a table and sat down.

"So Mari, do you have any plans tonight?" Shayera asked.

"Nope, did you have something in mind, dearest?" Mari inquired.

"I might." Shayera replied with a wink.

Just then Supergirl and Black Canary walked up to the table and sat down across from Mari and Shayera.

"Hey you two lovebirds, what's up?" Kara asked.

"Just planning a romantic evening for two, Kara." Mari answered.

"You two are so cute together." Dinah said in a giddy voice.

Huntress gets up from her seat and walks over to join Kara and the others.

"Hey there baby." Helena says to Kara after lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Helena." Kara says, blushing.

"Aww, how adorable." Mari said.

"Oh stop it, Mari." Helena said jokingly. "Leave my poor girlfriend alone." Helena said, pulling Kara closer to her.

"All right, Helena. So, how long have you and Kara been an item?" Mari asked.

"About two months now and we couldn't be happier." Helena says.

Mari feels Shayera gently squeeze her hand underneath the table.

"I definitely can relate there, Helena." Mari says, which makes Shayera blush.

"Hey, if you two are looking for a romantic getaway I know Ocean Beach isn't too crowded this time of year." Helena said.

"Wow, thanks Helena." Mari said.

"Just go get packed, Kara and I will take of everything else." Helena told her two friends.

"OK Helena." Shayera said.

"You got it, Helena." Mari replied.

John walked in just as Mari and Shayera got up to leave the cafeteria, the two women walk past him without saying a single word to him, which angered him even more.

Shayera and Mari went to thier respective rooms and began packing for thier romantic weekend away.

Helena got Shayera and Mari first-class flight tickets to San Francisco, before leaving the Watchtower Zatanna put a spell on Shayera that would conceal her wings for the two weeks that she and Mari would be gone.

Shayera Hol and Mari Jiwe are blissfully unaware of the dire situtation unfolding a galaxy away on Shayera's homeworld of Thanagar. Tylina Hol, Queen of the Thanigarians and Shayera's Mother is meeting with her War Council in preparation for the looming Orcosian invasion that General Norvall Torlek has been threatening to enact for several months now.

Shayera and Mari walked out of LAX and hailed the first taxi they had come across. After their luggage was put into the trunk, the pair was riding to the north side of Ocean Beach, which was only ten minutes from the airport. Their destination was the Grand Hotel, a plush hotel that Helena made reservations for the day before Mari and Shayera left the Watchtower. Shayera had heard about the hotel from Lois Lane, who stayed there when she took her own vacation to San Francisco

The Grand Hotel was a new hotel that catered to the lesbian crowd. It started off as a Best Western hotel that wasn't as successful as its managers had hoped. Best Western put the property up for sale, and it was bought by a wealthy lesbian Ocean Beach socialite who wanted to provide a place for lesbian vacationers to stay during their trip.

Shayera and Mari's taxi pulled up to the entrance of the Grand Hotel. The driver opened the trunk by pushing a button in the glove compartment and opened the door for Mari and Shayera. The two heroines removed their luggage from the trunk and headed inside. Mari and Shayera made their way to the desk, which was manned by a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a business-style suit, with the name Dolly on her name tag.

"Hello, ladies," Dolly greeted. "May I help you?"

"My name is Mari Jiwe." the ebony superheroine answered. "I believe you have a reservation for my girlfriend and I?"

Dolly checked the guest list. "Yes, Miss Jiwe, we do. Your room is 10C on the 10th floor," she said as she handed Mari the keys to her room.

"Enjoy your stay in the Grand Hotel," Dolly said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, we will." Mari responded with a warm smile of her own. Collecting her and Shayera's luggage, she headed to the elevator, passing a sauna that was located next to it.

As the pair stepped off the elevator on the 10th floor Shayera couldn't stop staring at Mari, there was no doubt that Shayera loved Mari and the winged redhead knew that as did Mari, but what about Queen Tylina and the Thanigarians on her homeworld? Would they accept Mari as Shayera's intended or kill the two of them on sight? Shayera knew that taking Mari to Thanigar was potentally deadly and didn't want to risk her lover's life just because of her people's ignorance.

Mari stood on the beach in a pair of camouflaged shorts and a black bikini top, watching the sun sink into the sea. Shayera, wearing a hot pink bikini, came up behind her girlfriend and and put her arms around the ebony woman.

"Wow, this water is beautiful." Mari said.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Shayera responded with a smile.

Mari turned to look at Shayera, when she felt Shayera grab her by the waist and pull Mari close to her.

"Mari, tonight this will be the most memorable night of our lives. It signals the start of our lives as a family." Shayera declared. "Yes, it will be my dear." Mari agreed.

The two of them sat down together on the cool sand. Shayera grasped Mari's left hand, kissing it gently.

"I promise to make you as happy as I can, my love." Shayera promised.

The two women the embraced each other, looking into each other's eyes and feeling the desire for each other building between them. Shayera and Mari hungrily kissed each other, their tongues dueling each other as their hands roved all over each other's bodies. The two beauties let their passion run wild as they kissed each other, both women moaning with delight throughout the passionate kiss.

Mari took one of Shayera's breasts in her hand, licking and sucking the firm pink nipple as she squeezed, stoking the flames of passion inside Shayera. The young and beautiful red haired heroine caressed Mari's brown hair as the sexy ebony woman switched her attention to Shayera's other breast, giving it the same treatment.

After lavishing her attention on Shayera's impressive mounds, Mari laid herself down, spreading her legs to reveal her hot, wet pussy.

Shayera positioned herself between Mari's legs, Shayera entered Mari slowly, very slowly. Shayera kept going as far as she could inside Mari. Since Shayera was on top she held her weight on her forearms. Mari wrapped her legs around Shayera's waist as she began thrusting in and out of Mari. Mari wore a blissful smile as she moaned sweetly as Shayera's stiff member filled her up, she pulled Shayera down into a passionate kiss. Shayera moaned into Mari's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into her girlfriend.

"Ohhh Sh-Shayera, keep going." Mari moaned as Shayera began to increase the speed of her thrusts.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, S-Shayera, right there." Mari moaned as Shayera grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Mari's.

"OHHHH!" Mari moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Shayera continued to ravage her body, Shayera arched her back as she came inside Mari.

Mari sighed as Shayera's Thanigarian semen began flowing into her womb, Mari arched her back begging Shayera for more.

"Mmmmm! Shayera, you feel so good inside of me!" Mari screamed as Shayera came inside her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Shayera sighed as she collasped on top of Mari and laid her head down on her ample chest. Mari was wearing a content smile as she stroked Shayera's soft, flowing hair.

"Wow Shayera, you're a tigress. I'm completely tapped out." Mari whispered in her lover's ear. "Did I satisfy you honey?" Shayera asked after planting a chaste kiss on Mari's lips.

"You sure did, I've never felt this good after making love before." Mari said.

Each woman was hit with a stunning climax that left each other spent, but satisfied. Mari and Shayera lay beside each other on the cool sand, catching their breath as they cooled down from their intense lovemaking. After a few minutes, the two women helped each other up and walked back to the hotel together. Once back at the hotel Shayera and Mari showered and retired to their bed.

Shayera and Mari walk into the conference room aboard the Watchtower to speak with Superman, having returned from their vacation a day earlier.

"Well hello, ladies." Superman said. "What can I do for you?"

"Clark, I would like to take Mari to Thanagar, so she can meet my Mother and see my homeworld." Shayera said.

"I see." Superman turns to Mari just as Wonder Woman, Flash, Black Canary, Huntress, and John came into the conference room.

"Well Mari, is this what you want as well?" the Man of Steel asked.

Mari smiled at Shayera before turning to Superman and the others.

"Yes Clark, I love Shayera and I want to know where she comes from, ever since I fell in love with Shayera I wanted to go and see Thanagar..." Mari said before trailing off and glaring at the Green Lantern.

"And possibly staying there with Shayera...for good." Mari said, noticing the shocked expression on John's face.

"V-Vixen, y-you can't be serioisly considering doing this, Shayera's an outcast there, she'll be killed on sight and you too as Thanigarians don't take to kindly to outworlders." Green Lantern stated with his arns crossed.

"How misinformed you are Green Lantern John Stewart." a strong female voice said that was all too familiar to Shayera, who smiled.

Tylina Hol, Queen of Thanigar and Shayera's mother entered the conference room with four of her royal guards in tow. Shayera dropped to one knee and bowed to her Mother.

"Hail Queen Tylina of Thanigar, my mighty queen." Shayera said proudly.

"Rise Princess Shayera." Tylina said, Shayera stood up and stood next to Mari.

Tylina opened her arms to her daughter, Shayera smiled and hurried over to embrace her Mom.

"Oh how I have missed you dear daughter." Tylina whispers to Shayera.

"And I have missed you Mother and our homeworld." Shayera replied.

Tylina looked at Mari, the winged Queen studied the ebony woman carefully.

"And who is this lovely creature, Shayera?"

Shayera's features lit up when she heard her Mother compliment Mari, as did Mari.

Shayera took Mari's right hand and squeezed it gently.

"Mother, this is Mari Jiwe of Earth, she is my true lover and the woman that I intend to marry."

Shayera half expected for her Mother to become furious, but she smiled instead opening her wings and allowing Mari to step inside and share her embrace with Shayera.

"I am happy for you both Shayera, but now I must tell you why I have come to Earth." she said, speaking no longer as a Mother, but as a Queen.

"The Orcosians are planning to invade Thanigar again, Shayera. I came to ask for your assistance in the defense of our homeworld."

"Mother I..." Shayera stammered.

"I understand your hesitation my child, if you don't wish to aid us I understand."

"Your Majesty, my I speak?" Mari asked humbly, which surprised both John and Shayera. Tylina nods.

"I would love to come to your planet to see it and marvel at it's beauty, I will gladly come to the defense of Thanigar." Vixen says.

"So will I." Wonder Woman said raising her hand.

"I'm in too." Black Canary chimed in.

"Same here." said Helena."

Shayera looked at her Mother with a smile.

"Well Mother, there is your answer. We'll defeat the Orcosians and bring peace to homeworld once more."

"Ah, spoken like a true Thanigarian."

"Your Majesty, I will send my cousin Supergirl with you as well if that is all right." Superman says.

"Splendid, I thank you Earthlings for your aid in our time of crisis." Tylina says to Superman.

"Anytime Your Majesty." Superman replied happily.


	2. Shayera's Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Shayera's Homecoming**

Shayera, Mari, Dinah, Helena, and Kara all go to thier quarters to pack for the journey to Thanagar. Shayera is staring out of her and Mari's bedroom window at a nearby star, she sighs as Mari comes up behind Shayeara and hugs her red haired lover.

"Something wrong dearest?" Mari asks gently.

"No Mari, well yes, it's this whole Orcosian invasion crisis, my Mother has always been able to fend off the Orcosians without any help from outworlders, now she wants our help. Plus, she banished my from Thanagar when I helped the League defeat the Thanagarian invasion force." Shayera said with a heavy sigh.

Mari turns Shayera around, Shayera looks into Mari's soft eyes, Mari pulls Shayera against her body and caresses the redhead.

"Shayera, I love you and I don't what will happen when we get to Thanagar, but no matter what happens know that I will remain by your side always."

"Thank you Mari, that means a lot coming from you."

Shayera leans in and kisses Mari lightly on the lips.

"Come on let's get to bed, big day tommorow." Mari says with a smile.

"I know, tommorow I return to my homeworld." Shayera says before snuggling up to Mari and falling asleep.

The next morning Shayera, Mari, Kara, Helena, Dinah, and Diana boarded Tylina's Royal Thanagarian battlecruiser and headed for Thanagar.

Shayera and Mari sat next to one another holding hands and praying silently, Mari gently strokes Shayera's hands.

"Are you afraid, my darling?" Mari asked. "Yes, but not of dying, I don't want to lose you or any of our friends, Mari." Shayera answered honestly.

"It's all right my love, I'm afriad too, but you and the rest of our friends give me the strength I need to stand up to anyone or anything."

Tylina listened to Mari's words to Shayera, they were both kind and soul-stirring, something she could never have done when Shayera was a child.

It Tylina and the women of the Justice League eight days to reach Thanagar with the use of a Thanagarian Hyper-Space Fusion Drive, once they land on Thanagar Tylina and her guards escort Shayera and the others to the Palace.

"You shall all be given Nth Armor and weapons that will enhance the powers that already have, with the exception being you Huntress and I mean you no disrespect when I say that." Tylina says.

"I took no offence, Your Majesty." Huntress said with a smile and bow.

"Rest up brave ones, for we know not when our enemy will strike." Tylina says before she and her guards leave Shayera and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shayera's Mother, Queen Tylina appoints tailors to design the finest Thanagarian armor for Shayera and her friends, then everyone except for Supergirl and Wonder Woman are asked to pick out an Nth Metal weapon, Mari picks out an Nth Metal sword and a shield, the tailors return and hand out the armor. Shayera is beyond excited, here she is on her homeworld with her true love and several close friends about to embark on what could be the deadliest mission in her life.

Twenty minutes later Mari came out of the changing chamber wearing her Thanagarian armor, complete with the helment. Shayera's eyes nearly popped out of her head, Mari had always been a vision of beauty to Shayera, but now seeing Mari dressed in traditional Thanagarian battle armor made it hard for Shayera to control herself.

"Well, how do I look, Shayera?" Mari asked.

"Stunning." Shayera replied, just then a messenger rushed into the palace covered in dirt and blood.

"Your M-Majesty, they are...here." the male Thanagarian said before dying at Tylina's feet.

"Mother, you stay here in the palace." Shayera tells her Mother, Tylina nods and hugs her daughter one last time.

"Be safe out there, my daughter." Tylina whispers to Shayera.

"Always Mother." Shayera replied. 

"Gurad, give Mari Jiwe, Huntress, and Black Canary one of our finest warhorses to ride."

"As you wish Your Majesty." the guard answers before leading heroines to the stables leaving Shayera, Wonder Woman and Supergirl with the Queen.

"Ladies, might I speak to Shayera alone?" Tylina asks, Kara and Diana both nod and leave the room.

"What troubles you, Mother?" Shayera asked, looking concerned.

"I fear that my life is coming to an end, dear daughter."

"Mother, is this also why you me to return to Thanagar?" Shayera asked. Tylina nods sadly.

"I was so happy when I heard Mari tell the Lantern that the two of you were considering living here permanantly."

It suddenly dawned on Shayera what her Mother was getting at.

"You intend to pass the crown to me?" Shayera asked.

"Yes Shayera, you are strong, fearless, and noble. Plus, your time on Earth has made your heart strong. Mari was a splendid choice of a mate for you, my daughter."

"Thank you Mother, I shall continue to bring honor to our family and the people of Thanagar." Shayera says.

"I have no doubt about that, dear Shayera." Tylina says with a smile.

Just then a chambermaid walked up to Shayera and Tylina.

"Princess Shayera, the army is ready, do not worry. The Elite Guard will protect the Queen.

"All right."

Shayera went and changed into her armor, she grabs her mace before going to join Mari and the others.

Shayera smiles when she sees the 40,000 Thanagarian warriors alongside Mari, Helena, Kara, Diana, and Dinah. Shayera sighed before begining to speak.

"Warriors of Thanagar, your Queen needs you, your fellow Thanagarians need you, and the planet of Thanagar itself needs you. The Orcosians have been tormenting our people for the past 720 years. Today we bring an end to Thanagar's pain and suffering. For Thanagar!" Shayera shouts, raising her mace.

Seeing Shayera so empassioned about protecting thier homeworld made every Thanagarian warrior raise thier weapon and cheer.

"For Thanagar!" everyone yells, even Mari, Helena, Kara, Diana, and Dinah.

Tylina watched Shayera and the others from the Palace balcony, worry filling her thoughts.

"Goddess Nara Hol, please protect my daughter, her allies, and all of brave Thanagarian warriors."

Shayera smiled as she looked over the 40,000 Thanagarian warriors that stood before her, she knew that the Orcosians would no doubt have at least 250,000 warriors to face them.

Orcosian General Norvell Torlek scanned the Thanagarian forces, he notices several new faces in the crowd that didn't register as Thanagarian.

"They have brought in outside forces to aid them, no matter. They too shall fall before the might of the Orcosians."


End file.
